


Shades of Purple

by VaatiTheWindMage



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: M/M, VaaLink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaatiTheWindMage/pseuds/VaatiTheWindMage
Summary: How did this all come to be? Vio as Shadow's slave? Shadow as Vaati's servant?? This is Vaalink





	Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Ill write a better description later.

Vaati walked through the Palace of Winds with a smirk on his smug face. :Ive done it! I have created the ultimate weapon to defeat those sassy little brats! Shadow Link! Rise and conquer!: A dark clad figure came out of the dark mirror and opened its glowing blue eyes and stared at Vaati, not saying a word. :Cant you speak? Hmm..Come here for a minute and I will fix that.: The figure hesitantly stepped towards its creator and tried to smile at him. Vaati rolled his eyes and grabbed his neck, seeping magic into it. :Better?: :Yessir, Master Vaati.:

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING WROTE THIS ON AN LG FLIP PHONE SO HAHAHA TO ALL THE BITCHES WHO MAKE FUN OF THE GREAT VAATI FOR HAVING ONE! SUCK IT MOTHER FUCKAS!! ALSO I CANT USE QUOTATION MARKS SO : MEANS SOMEONE IS TALKING.


End file.
